<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Friend Job by mchoule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589448">The Last Friend Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule'>mchoule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noah Brown [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, End of Relationship, Gen, M/M, Retrieving to old unhealthy behaviors, Sorrow, To Be Continued</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mother moves them away, Eliot deals with leaving Noah behind and the loss of his father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliot Spencer/Noah Brown (original character)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Noah Brown [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Friend Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The new apartment was very small, and they had to share it with his uncle, aunt and two creepy twin cousins. His mother had sworn that moving-in with her brother-in-law was only temporary, just for the time for the insurance money to kick in, but it had been two months, and Eliot was starting to stop believing. It's not like his mother had ever been very good at keeping her words anyway. </p>
<p>His uncle wasn't a drunk, not the way his father was, but he was muscled replicate of his father. Eliot didn't trust him, and he didn't himself; as long as Eliot stayed away from the apartment, he didn't worry about incurring his uncle's wrath. Eliot didn't care much for the Floridian heat, but Noah would have loved it. </p>
<p>Only a few minutes on his cousin's bike and Eliot arrived at a local beach. He leaned the bike against a post under the dilapidated boardwalk. The feel of the dry sand under his foot was one more thing he hated about this place.  Nearest the water was a bit better, but still weird that he could feel the heaviness of the wet sand even on top of it. </p>
<p>At his feet, a piece of white seashell peaked through the darker sand. He inspected its curves and the rows of spikes and tried to remember the billions of facts Noah had told him about the subject. Noah knew everything about the ocean and the creatures within.  He thought maybe it was something about a King and his crown. The details were blurry, but not the memory of Noah's enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"Did you know seahorse males are the ones giving birth? Neat right?"</p>
<p>Eliot wasn't quite sure how people made baby. His mom's answer had been confusing to say the least, but this didn't seem right to him. </p>
<p>"They have a pouch where they carry a bunch of eggs for like more than a whole month.  I think it'd be cool to be pregnant. Don't you?"</p>
<p>Like he wanted to prove the point, Noah took the square pillow on the couch and stuffed it in his shirt. Noah always had those ideas that both baffled and impressed Eliot. They were still laughing when Eliot's father had come home, already angry and tired from work.</p>
<p>Eliot came back to the present, refusing to remember what had come after.  More than ever he wanted to be home. He yelled and threw the shell as hard as he could. He fell on his knee; the anger, the sadness, the unfairness of it all threatening to drown him. But this wasn't the lake, there was no mountain to echo his and Noah's screams. </p>
<p>He took a deep salty breath and rose. He swiped the water on his cheek and pushed all of it deep inside. Having feeling sucked; they only brought him trouble and he hated it. </p>
<p>He didn't need friends. And he certainly didn't need Noah fucking Brown.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>